


【盾冬】 眼中的星空

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾冬在大峽谷滿天星空下的甜蜜情人節</p><p>送上純糖精製不含雜質的甜肉，祝各位情人節快樂～</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】 眼中的星空

＿＿＿

 

「早安巴奇，雪停了，雲也散了你要出來看星星嗎？」

溫柔的低沉嗓音將巴奇從睡夢中喚醒，睡袋裡的巴奇動了一下身體，眨著惺忪的睡眼抬起頭看向從營帳外探頭的史蒂夫。

從他身後的黑暗可以看出現在天還沒亮，巴奇開口用著飽含濃濃睡意的鼻音問道：「……現在幾點？」

「早上六點，」史蒂夫微笑著將營帳掀得更開，露出外頭一望無際的夜空，「我煮好了咖啡，還有簡單的燻鮭魚焙果，一起來看看黎明前的星空。」

「嗯……」巴奇慢慢從睡袋中坐起身，抓了抓睡得亂糟糟的頭髮，打了個大大的呵欠。

看到巴奇露出上身赤裸的肌膚，史蒂夫趕緊走了進去幫還有些半夢半醒的巴奇穿上一大堆衣服，「小心著涼了，雖然雪停了外面還是很冷。」

在巴奇穿好衣服被史蒂夫牽出營帳後，在眼前展開來的壯觀景象一下子就使得他睡意全消，睜著一雙寫滿讚嘆之色的灰藍，眺望著一望無際的星空。

而史蒂夫只是微笑著凝視著巴奇抬頭仰望星空的側臉，緊緊握著他的手。

「哇……」吐著白氣發自內心的驚歎，巴奇轉頭看向滿臉笑容的史蒂夫，「好久沒看過那麼美麗的星空了。」

「是啊，剛剛看到就想讓你也看看。」史蒂夫笑著輕輕點頭，指著前方不遠處他剛剛升起的營火，「來吧，坐在那裡比較溫暖。」

帶著巴奇來到營火旁，讓他坐在摺疊小椅後，自己也在旁邊的另一個小椅上坐下，拿起在火上煮著的咖啡壺，分別給兩人都各自倒了一杯咖啡。

捧著熱騰騰的咖啡，巴奇自然的放鬆了表情抬頭望著星空，而史蒂夫也在看了巴奇一眼後，微笑著抬頭看向燦爛的星空。

咖啡香跟材火燃燒的氣味溫暖地縈繞在兩人四周，一切是那麼安靜，平和。

冬季的大峽谷本來遊客就很稀少，會特意選在谷底露營更是幾乎沒有，整個廣大的可見範圍內只有史蒂夫跟巴奇兩個人，在群山與大自然的星空下，彷彿世界上只剩下他們，沒有紛爭、沒有戰亂、沒有陰謀，只有兩個相愛的男人。

這次的大峽谷之旅是史蒂夫一早就精心策畫，送給巴奇的情人節禮物，也算是一圓他們彼此的心願－－跟對方一起來到大峽谷。

而今天是他們在大峽谷谷底露營的第二天。

在凝視了星空許久後，巴奇深深地嘆了一口氣，轉頭看向史蒂夫，浮現出就好像從未經歷過那些創傷般的純真笑容，「謝謝你，史蒂夫，這是我最棒的情人節。。」

「情人節快樂，巴奇。」史蒂夫只是微微一笑，伸出右手撫上巴奇有些冰冷的臉頰，「很高興能看到你笑得那麼開心。」

巴奇垂下的睫毛在眼上投下了陰影，「……但我沒有準備禮物。」

「你就是最好的禮物。」史蒂夫用手抬起了巴奇的臉，大拇指摩娑著他冰涼的肌膚，「我要謝謝你，不只是情人節，不論何時你都一直陪在我身邊。」

「……那是我要說的話。」

喝了一口咖啡，低頭思索了幾分鐘後，巴奇臉上泛起微紅，抬頭望著史蒂夫，又迅速的往下望著地面，抬起眼舔了舔嘴唇小聲地問道：「你要收下我嗎……現在？」

感受到手掌撫摸著的肌膚從冰涼到溫熱的變化，史蒂夫揚起眉笑道：「……為什麼不？」

說完，史蒂夫勾起巴奇的下巴，將上身湊了過去，而巴奇也閉上了眼睛等著史蒂夫的吻。

眼見就要吻上前的瞬間，突然一聲響亮的敲擊聲伴隨著輕微的撞擊在他們倆人手中傳來讓他們同時都停下了動作，低頭望去，兩人手上的咖啡碰撞在了一起，並且因為衝擊而撒了些出來。

對望了一眼，他們同時笑了出來。很有默契的一起仰頭將咖啡一飲而盡，同時把咖啡杯放在一旁後，史蒂夫伸出手握住巴奇的雙手將他拉到自己懷中，兩人吻在了一起。

甜蜜的輕吻很快就成為了熱烈的互相掠奪，唇舌交纏下，咖啡的濃醇苦澀在兩人的口腔內蔓延開來，從緊貼著的唇瓣間所散發而出的白色霧氣似乎也充斥了咖啡的香氣。

情慾很快就被引發出來，感受到兩人不知不覺間貼合在一起的股間不容忽視的堅挺與火熱，史蒂夫勉強停下了吻，雙手從巴奇的背部滑到了屁股上忽輕忽重地揉捏著，將額頭抵在巴奇的額上，呼吸急促地低聲問道：「……回帳篷裡？」

搖了搖頭，巴奇伸手揪住了史蒂夫胸前的衣服，拉下他再度吻了上去，在吻的間隙低喘著：「……不，在這裡……我想體會看看……嗯……在滿天星星下……被你操的感覺……」

雖然是在野外，但萬籟俱寂，周圍的生物只有他們兩人，所以巴奇才會難得做出大膽無比的邀約。

史蒂夫卻有些猶豫，倒不是因為在外頭，而是因為他知道巴奇很怕冷，特別是在經歷過被冰凍的遭遇後，他不希望讓巴奇想起任何不好的回憶。

「你會冷……」史蒂夫輕聲說道。

但巴奇只是繼續吻著史蒂夫，細細咬著他的下唇，把手伸到史蒂夫的胯下，在那硬挺的慾望上磨蹭，低聲說道：「這裡有火……而且……我相信你不會有機會讓我覺得冷……」

抓住了巴奇蠢蠢欲動的手，史蒂夫將他一把拉過，用激烈的熱吻回應了巴奇的渴望，直到將巴奇吻得全身暖呼呼，幾乎要癱軟在史蒂夫的身上，他才離開他氣喘吁吁的嘴。

史蒂夫脫下了自己跟巴奇的羽毛絨大衣，鋪在一旁的地上，扶著巴奇一起坐到了大衣上。

跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，巴奇笑著抓起史蒂夫的手撫摸自己的腰，兩人再度擁吻在了一起，一邊用舌尖舔拭著巴奇的口腔內部，史蒂夫將手伸入了巴奇的褲內，稍微往下拉扯後，握住了巴奇裸露在外的陰莖，輕柔地上下套弄。

「啊……」

因快感而顫抖著身軀的巴奇抱緊了史蒂夫的背，發出的嘆息很快又再度淹沒在史蒂夫的口中，雖然外頭很冷，但兩人接觸的部位卻那麼熱，巴奇只覺得自己彷彿被泡在溫暖的水中，整個人輕飄飄的，只有史蒂夫帶給他的快感是鮮明的存在。

不久，在巴奇低喘著解放在史蒂夫手中後，史蒂夫就著手中的白濁，把手移到巴奇露出褲頭一半的股縫內，在緊窄的入口處徘徊，並輕輕按壓著抽搐著的皺摺，然後試探性的緩緩刺入。

私密部位被緩緩侵入的感受讓巴奇渾身顫慄，忍不住仰起頭弓起上身低吟著細碎的喘息，配合的分開雙腿，將下身往前送，讓史蒂夫可以方便繼續進行接下來的行為。

由於巴奇的配合，史蒂夫的手指得以順暢靈活地在巴奇狹小的腸道內抽送、擺動，並專注在敏感的前列腺上戳刺，引得巴奇身軀一顫一顫地因難耐的快感而扭動著。

「嗯……呼嗯……」

而不管史蒂夫正在做什麼，他們都沒有一刻停止親吻著彼此的唇，柔軟的舌頭彼此追逐糾纏，溫熱的呻吟與濕黏的喘息在兩對交合著的唇瓣間混著白霧及吞咽不下的唾液流洩而出。

直到確認巴奇的內部已被自己的手指操得濕熱柔軟，足以接納自己的碩大堅挺，史蒂夫才抽出了手指，將自己的褲頭稍微往下拉，早已蓄勢待發的火熱肉棒立刻挺立而出。

「我要收下禮物了……」

「嗯……」巴奇點了點頭，身體因期待而顫抖著，迫不及待地伸手扶著史蒂夫的陰莖，對準自己的穴口，緩緩坐了下去。

抓著巴奇的腰，幫助他能順利吞入自己，史蒂夫睜著飽含著情慾的藍眼看著巴奇微蹙著眉，急促喘著氣，慢慢吞入自己性器的模樣，興奮得不能自己。

在史蒂夫整根都埋入了巴奇的體內後，被炙熱的碩大填滿的滿足感讓巴奇顫抖著唇瓣發出輕聲嘆息，低頭看著兩人結合的部位，巴奇彎起嘴角感慨般地撫摸著自己的小腹。

「啊……你塞得我好滿……好熱……嗯……」

巴奇的低嘆像火般點燃了史蒂夫的衝動，讓他不顧一切激動地吻了上去，並抓著巴奇的腰開始了猛烈的抽插。

「唔嗯……嗯……啊……」

被史蒂夫大力地往上頂，前列腺及敏感的肉壁不斷被硬挺的火熱摩擦而過的快感一下一下從被猛力貫穿的內部湧上全身各處，讓巴奇忍不住流出了舒服的淚水，濕熱的低吟喘息在變換著親吻的角度中一點一點的流洩而出。

史蒂夫的律動很快很猛，沒多久就將巴奇撞至了高潮，極度的快感使得巴奇忘情的高聲尖叫，緊繃住身子將白濁射在兩人的小腹間，痙攣著的肉壁緊密地包裹著史蒂夫，一陣急速的進出後，史蒂夫也解放在了巴奇的體內。

身體鬆弛下來後，兩人大口喘著氣，緊緊擁抱著彼此，沉浸在高潮中的餘韻中。

等到氣息平緩下來，他們抬起頭深情凝視著對方，再度熱烈地吻上了彼此。

一邊吻著，史蒂夫往前傾，就著結合的姿勢將巴奇輕輕壓到了大衣上，但由於只稍微脫下褲子，所以這樣的姿勢讓兩人的動作受到侷限，再加上剛才的激烈運動，兩人都熱得大汗淋漓，巴奇索性完全脫下了褲子，而史蒂夫更連上衣都一起脫了下來。

在經過一番辛勞後，史蒂夫分開了巴奇的兩條腿，架到自己的肩上，重新調整位置緩慢地插回巴奇的體內。

雖然才剛射過，但史蒂夫的陰莖早就恢復了活力，直挺挺的肉棒順勢往已被操得柔軟濕熱的內部插得更深，幾乎被撐滿的感受讓巴奇忍不住顫抖了一下，從鼻子裡發出甜膩的悶哼。

與史蒂夫伸過來的手十指緊扣，被搖晃著的巴奇閉上了雙眼，顫抖著身軀感受著史蒂夫在自己體內進出時摩擦肉壁的酥麻快感，並不時發出愉悅的呻吟。

史蒂夫往外抽出又往內插入的動作越來越快，直到重重抵入最深處，兩人同時達到了巔峰。

滾燙的精液拍打著內壁，異樣的滿足感讓原本閉著眼睛的巴奇睜開了濕潤的雙眼，一瞬間映入眼簾的景象讓巴奇的心臟幾乎停止了跳動。

滿天的璀璨星子下，潮紅的臉上滴落著汗水，微笑望著自己的史蒂夫投映在巴奇的眼中，忽然湧上的幸福感竟使巴奇一時之間無法呼吸，淚珠沾濕了抖動的睫毛，卻捨不得眨動，生怕一眨眼，眼前這震撼的景象就會消失。

好一會後，巴奇才顫抖著聲音，低聲喚著：「史蒂夫……」

「嗯……什麼事，巴奇……？」輕聲回答著巴奇，史蒂夫微笑著握緊了巴奇的手。

望著史蒂夫以及滿天的星斗，巴奇止不住眼淚不斷滑落眼角，張開顫抖的嘴唇低聲訴說著內心的震顫：「……我覺得好幸福……幸福到不像是真的……幸福到……我好怕醒來會發現這只是一場夢……」

巴奇帶著恐懼與盼望的話語讓史蒂夫不免感到心疼，趕緊微微一笑，捧起了巴奇的臉，吻去他眼角不斷湧出的淚水，溫柔地安撫著他，「……這不是夢……巴奇……別怕……你的確在這裡……跟我在一起……在大峽谷的星空下……被我愛著……」

史蒂夫的話猶如柔和的陽光慢慢滲入了巴奇顫抖的心，平緩了他的恐懼。

巴奇輕輕閉上了眼睛，用盡全力緊緊抱住史蒂夫，擺動著腰，磨蹭著自己腸道內又再度硬挺的火熱，做出迎合史蒂夫的舉動。

「嗯……史蒂夫……抱著我……用力操我……再用力……史蒂夫……」

在巴奇低訴著的甜蜜誘惑下，史蒂夫再次抓起了巴奇的腰，回應著巴奇的願望，一下又一下地大力操進巴奇的身體裡，並溫柔地吻著他。

到了後來，在溫柔堅定的搖晃下，巴奇只是喃喃地念著史蒂夫的名字，任由眼淚不停滑落，因難以言喻的幸福而哭泣。

他們在彼此結合的律動中共同迎接了黎明的曙光。

溫和的冬日暖陽破開了雲間，照射在緊緊擁抱著的史蒂夫跟巴奇身上，金黃色的光芒讓他們倆人彷彿閃耀著。

然後他們對彼此露出了幸福的微笑，再一次的將彼此吻得紅腫卻又不願分離的唇貼在一起。


End file.
